The journey to PAYDAY
by thewarkid03
Summary: A group of individual heisters were all as well known as the PAYDAY crew before, but they all went dark for one reason or another, now there back in for the loot, but they have to reach there reputations again, and hey, they may even become the next additions to PAYDAY. Now listen up, as I'm about to tell you the story, of a wanna be crew that can be.
1. Info (NEW)

Hey guys and gals, iv realized i cant post links on the actual story, so, iv made a forum that is specifically made to store all the links to the Slides with the characters, check it out and youll see the alot of info about your favorite charcters.


	2. Pre Interrogation

Green: So, who is it today?

?: It's actually a group of people, you remember the PAYDAY crew, right?

Green: Wait, we got THEM?

?: No, we may have gotten some followers though.

Green: Oh, alright then.

?: We have a file of each one right here.

Green: It consists of all of them?

?: Yes, and it will grow if we see more followers with high…abilities.

Green: Alright, let's see it.

The file contained information on all of the followers, ranging them all very different in abilities, and all of them being just as dangerous as the PAYDAY crew.

Green: Dam, this is almost as bad as PAYDAY.

?: It is, worst part is, we don't have any real evidence on them.

Green: What do you mean?

?: I mean that we can't jail them right now, we're not allowed to.

Green: Bullsh*t.

?: I'm afraid it's true, so this is the best we got right now.

Green: Alright, so who's first?

?: Derrek, also known as BoomBox.

Green: Anything I should know about him or the crew?

?: Yes, actually…. these men and women we're all as well known as the PAYDAY crew is now, they all went dark for their own reasons, only recently have they become active again, so be careful, they are NOT afraid to kill….

.

New fanfic, it's payday obviously, enjoy.


	3. Interrogation 1

Interrogation 01: Derrek 'BoOmBoX'

Interrogator: Greenwood

Time: 3:00 PM, Thu Dec 10, 20_

.

Green: So, you're BoomBox?

Derrek: Yep.

Green: Alright then, first question, What's your real name?

Derrek: Derrek _

Green: Alright then, do you agree that you are responsible for crimes?

Derrek: I wouldn't say that.

Green: Than what would you?

Derrek: I….do my own hobbies.

Green: Like mutilating people?

Derrek: WHAT? God no. Mutilating people, not my thing.

Green: Do you know people under the affiliation of PAYDAY?

Derrek: In real life, not yet, but they're the ones who are the most notorious out of all of DC 'gangs', Correct?

Green: Correct. Next question, how would you describe yourself.

Derrek: Oh, that's a good one.

Green: Well than, answer it.

Derrek: Don't haste me, I will. To describe myself…. I'm a bit talkative, always wanting to be the guy who you notice first, and a good friend, with a 'side effect.'

Green: What is this effect?

Derrek: It's…. a different side of me. To continue, I'm a music lover, hinting at why i'm a local DJ here, I like to have money, and to have a style unique to me. That's about all I can answer they're at the top of my head.

Green: That's good, alright, next, what's this mask you always wear?

Derrek: Mr. Beats?

Green: You named your helmet?

Derrek: No, actually a friend of mine did, it's cheesy, but it fits it. My helmet is sorta my symbol, for when I DJ, like a few other DJ's do.

Green: Alright, last question, do you know who this man in this photo is?

Derrek: Is that me?

Green: We suspect so, with you robbing a bank.

Derrek: Local DJing provides me enough money, why would I rob? Probably just some look alike.

Green: Alright, you may go now.

Guard: NEXT!


	4. Interrogation 2

Interrogation 02: Kevin 'Nightmare'

Interrogator: Greenwood

Time: 3:30 PM, Thu Dec 10, 20_

.

Green: So, you're 'Nightmare'?

Kevin: Yes.

Green: Alright then, first question, What's your real name?

Kevin: Kevin _

Green: Alright then, do you agree that you are responsible for crimes?

Kevin: Yes, to an extent.

Green: Do you know people under the affiliation of PAYDAY?

Kevin: Yes, those criminals, I do.

Green: Next question, how would you describe yourself.

Kevin: A businessman, simply doing what he does best, business.

Green: Next, what's this mask you have?

Kevin: My mask? It's if i want to protect my identity in case of something we're to call upon it.

Green: Last question, do you know who this man in this photo is?

Kevin: An imposter.

Green: Alright, you can go.

Guard: NEXT!


	5. Interrogation 3

Interrogation 03: Don 'Biker'

Interrogator: Greenwood

Time: 4:00 PM, Thu Dec 10, 20_

.

Green: So, you're Biker?

Don: Mhm,

Green: Alright then, first question, What's your real name?

Don: Don _

Green: Alright then, do you agree that you are responsible for crimes?

Don: In some regard, probably.

Green: Do you know people under the affiliation of PAYDAY?

Don: Those badasses, yep.

Green: Next question, how would you describe yourself.

Don: A biker, loves his bike, can't live without it, likes to have money, that sum me up?

Green: Next, what's this helmet you have?

Don: It's my helmet I wear when i use my chopper.

Green: Last question, do you know who this man in this photo is?

Don: Don't know, but he does look familiar.

Green: Alright, you can go.

Guard: NEXT!


	6. Interrogation 4

Interrogation 04: Johnny 'Doc'

Interrogator: Greenwood

Time: 4:30 PM, Thu Dec 10, 20_

.

Green: So, you're Doc?

Doc: That's what some people call me.

Green: Alright then, first question, What's your real name?

Doc: Johnny _

Green: Alright then, do you agree that you are responsible for crimes?

Doc: No, not that I know of.

Green: Do you know people under the affiliation of PAYDAY?

Doc: Those guys? Big shots, and somehow still alive.

Green: Next question, how would you describe yourself.

Doc: A doctor, I put my friends and family above all else, even money.

Green: Next, what's this mask you have?

Doc: It's the mask I use when i perform sugery.

Green: Last question, do you know who this man in this photo is?

Doc: Huh, guess I did influence something.

Green: Alright, you can go.

Guard: NEXT!


	7. Interrogation 5

Interrogation 05: Kiena 'Tech-Kill'

Interrogator: Greenwood

Time: 5:00 PM, Thu Dec 10, 20_

.

Green: So, you're Tech-Kill?

TK: Mhm.

Green: Alright then, first question, What's your real name?

TK: Kiena _

Green: Alright then, do you agree that you are responsible for crimes?

TK: Depends on the type of crime.

Green: Do you know people under the affiliation of PAYDAY?

TK: Pure, unadulterated, awesome.

Green: Next question, how would you describe yourself.

TK: I hate technology, which is ironic since I use tech to kill tech. I'm a quote on quote 'tomgirl' and that should wrap me up.

Green: Next, what's this mask you have?

TK: Friend of mine gave it to me, says he got it from a war pal of his, than i customized it.

Green: Last question, do you know who this woman in this photo is?

TK: Nope, nice mask though.

Green: Alright, you can go.

Guard: NEXT!


	8. Interrogation 6

Interrogation 06: _ 'Lone Wanderey'

Interrogator: Greenwood

Time: 5:30 PM, Thu Dec 10, 20_

.

Green: So, you're 'Lone Wanderey"?

Lone:...

Green: Alright then, first question, What's your real name?

Lone:...

Green: Alright then, do you agree that you are responsible for crimes?

Lone:...

Green: Do you know people under the affiliation of PAYDAY?

Lone:...

Green: Next question, how would you describe yourself.

Lone:...

Green: Next, what's this mask you have?

Lone:...

Green: Last question, do you know who this man in this photo is?

Lone:...

Green: Alright, you can go.

Guard: NEXT!


	9. Interrogation 7

Interrogation 07: Kraig 'The Damaged'

Interrogator: Greenwood

Time: 6:00 PM, Thu Dec 10, 20_

.

Green: So, you're 'The Damaged'?

Kraig: Yes, I am.

Green: Alright then, first question, What's your real name?

Kraig: Kraig _

Green: Alright then, do you agree that you are responsible for crimes?

Kraig: No.

Green: Do you know people under the affiliation of PAYDAY?

Kraig: Something special.

Green: Next question, how would you describe yourself.

Kraig: Broken.

Green: Next, what's this mask you have?

Kraig: Resembles me.

Green: Last question, do you know who this man in this photo is?

Kraig: You probably don't need an answer.

Green: Alright, you can go.

Guard: NEXT!


	10. Interrogation 8

Interrogation 08: Levi 'Plagued Pegasus'

Interrogator: Greenwood

Time: 6:30 PM, Thu Dec 10, 20_

.

Green: So, you're 'Plagued Pegasus'?

Levi: Yeah, I'm Plagued Pegasus, so what?

Green: Alright then, first question, What's your real name?

Levi: Levi _

Green: Alright then, do you agree that you are responsible for crimes?

Levi: Nah, probably not.

Green: Do you know people under the affiliation of PAYDAY?

Levi: Rich badasses.

Green: Next question, how would you describe yourself.

Levi: Laid back, but I get my things done.

Green: Next, what's this mask you have?

Levi: Resembles my nickname, just like 'blackfox' did.

Green: Last question, do you know who this man in this photo is?

Levi: Someone using 'blackfox.'

Green: Alright, you can go.

.

End of chapter 1


	11. Chapter 2

The last heister would walk out after his interrogation.

Derrek: How did yours go?

Levi: Surprisingly ok.

Derrek: Thought at least one of us we're gonna be jailed.

Justin: I think it's best we leave out the heist we planned.

TK: Sounds like a good plan.

Johhny would pull up with his van that he had parked behind the police station.

Doc: Hey guys, get in.

They all entered the van, still conversating.

Don: I'll take my chopper.

Doc: Fine enough by me.

The crew drove off, heading towards their hide out. Then Levi got a message on his phone.

Levi: Hey guys, Payday just did it again.

Derrek: What was it this time.

Levi: Just another small time bank. Nothing special.

Derrek: Dam, they hit them often, don't they?

Kevin: It's fast and easy, it's a quick cash 'catch'.

Derrek: True, hey TK, you searching for any jobs on Crime?

TK: Found a few, but they go today, you up for it?

Derrek: Depends, what's the job?

TK: Simple message sending. It's supposed to be done stealthy.

Kevin: What's the cash payout?

TK: For one of us if we shared it equally would be… 10k.

Derrek: So, 90k, neat.

Levi: Alright, I'll tell Biker.

Levi slightly open ajar the back van door, then signal for Don to listen.

Levi: We got a job! Sending a message to someone stealthily, 80k!

Levi yelled to make sure he heard him. Don gave him a nod for understandment, than Levi closed the door.

Levi: He's up for it.

Derrek: Alright! Oh crap, who we sending a message to?

TK: Mendozas.

Derrek: Hate those bastards, let's do it.

They reached their safe house, then got out of the van, with Don already parked and off his chopper.

Kevin: Pack up what is needed, keep concealment in mind.

Derrek: Kiena, pack up some jamms.

TK: On it.

Derrek: Hey Kevin, you got distractions ready?

Kevin: Yes.

Derrek: Alright, CN from now on.

Levi: Anyone seen peter?

Derrek: You're mask?

Levi: Yeah.

Doc: Back of the safe house.

Levi: Thanks Doc.

Everyone was wearing their normal clothes, and not a speck of armor is seen on any of them.

Derrek: Hey Lone, you up for sniper?

Lone nodded.

Derrek: Alright, everyone got their masks?

Everyone had they're mask, holding it up.

Derrek: Alright, show time.

They all head into the van, even Don, leaving his chopper in his 'secret' parking space. Some time had passed, and they have been outside a Mendoza territory building, they had waited until night time.

Derrek: ...than we set fire to their building. Alright, everyone know the plan?

Everyone nodded.

Derrek: Got it, comms from here on out.

.

End of Chapter 2.


	12. Chapter 3

Begin Chapter 3

2 weeks ago.

A plane landed at a D.C airport, with crowds flooding out after landing. Along with this mass crowd, there is a few people quite interesting coming out. The first is Kevin, a former hiester and just about the best gentlemen you could find in the business, nicknamed 'Nightmare' for his devilish mask. Next is Kiena, a woman who despises tech, and tends to destroy tech with itself, nicknamed 'Tech-Kill', it's not very original, or interesting, but she likes it how it is. The last one is a quite one, Nicknamed 'Lone Wandrerey,' who has a fascination with old western things. These three knew each other each other from previous heists they pulled together, one of which being on a very successful bank in canada, or was anyways.

TK: Hey Kevin.

Kevin: Hello Ma'am.

TK: Wheres Lone?

Lone would walk out of the crowd, slightly waving at them.

Kevin: They're he is.

TK: What we even doing here, anyways?

Kevin: I got a contact who said he is looking for a crew, goes by the name of 'BoOmBoX.'

TK: Wait, BoomBox?

Kevin: Yeah, he's asking for a crew of four, accepting more.

TK: Well, he better reach my standards.

Kevin: He will, he's robbed more banks and better ones alone.

TK: Then why does he need us?

Kevin: He went dark, similar to us, and he got rusty.

TK: Alright then.

The scene changes, it's now a what seems to be a doctor driving a white van, and a biker with his chopper in the back.

Don: So, who is this guy?

Doc: Apparently a pretty good heister, he's gotten a lot of people to get with him, by what I heard, least to our standards.

Don: He sound legit, like he's not just some undercover?

Doc: Nah, I got a good feeling about this one.

Don: Hope you're right.

The scene would change again, now a friend of the contact is discussing with someone who has probably seen some sh*t in an alleyway.

Levi: Come on, you're perfect for it, you're so fu*king good!

Kraig: No, I just don't want to do it again.

Levi: Come on! You'd be great! You're just the talent we need.

Kraig sighs.

Kraig: Fine, I'll join, but I may not stay long.

Levi: Told ya you'd go for it.

The scene would change yet again, this time in a safe house, with two friends talking to each other.

Derrek: So, Levi just texted he got Kraig.

?: Good, how about the others?

Derrek: Kevin just sent me his plane landed, and Johnny's van was spotted on the CTV heading our way…

?:Good.

Derrek: Hey, Karu, what you think about the crew we're getting?

Karu: So far, they reach the minimum expectations so hopefully they will do well.

Derrek: Hope we're right about this.

Karu: We can't afford not to be right.

Some time would pass, and the last group of heisters would reach the designated place.

Kraig: You guys the other Heisters?

Kevin: Last few, I believe.

TK: So, who sent out the signal?

Kraig: Don't know, hoping one of you knew.

TK: No, we don't.

Don: So, everyone mind greeting themselves? I'm Don, this is Johnny.

Doc: Hey.

Kraig: The names Kraig.

Kevin: You may call me Kevin, This is Kiena and Lone Wandrerey.

TK: Sup.

Lone would tip his hat.

Levi: I'm Levi, that's what my first name is.

?: And I am Derrek…

?: And I'm Fallen you don't need to know my real name at the moment.

Derrek: And we sent you all the signal.

They would walk out of the shadows, like a pair of cloakers.

Karu: Good to see you're all here.

Don: So, you sent it? What's it about?

Derrek: We both thought of going 'light' and start getting the loot home again, but we needed help, that's we're you lot come from.

Karu: Easy answer we are a crew you work you get loot otherwise you leave and get nothing.

Kevin: And may I ask, what is your standards.

Derrek would chuckle at the thought.

Derrek: To give PAYDAY a run for their throne.

Don: Fu*k, you guys aren't kidding around.

Karu: We don't kid around, we only do what we like, and efficiently. Are first hit, is a gold deposit. Real simple, we either take it without notice, or fu*k up anyone in our way…

Kevin: Alright, you heard the man, don't mess around, these guys don't seem like the forgetful type.

.

End Chapter 3


	13. Chapter 4

begin chapter 4

As the two humans venture forth, they face off against monster after monster, slaying them with talking, and petting dogs to the ends of the earth, and teaching other dogs (somehow) that dogs can pet dogs, and solving puzzles, crossing bridges, and the occasional looking back to make sure they weren't followed. Until they finally reached snowdin.

Derek: Hey, looks like we made it.

Frisk: Yeah!

Derek had his hands in his pockets, sighing at the relief of reaching an actual town, as Frisk ran off into the inn, Derek looked around the place, looking for something to eat, till he finally sees a place called 'Grillby's' which he went inside the hotel after Frisk.

Frisk: Hi.

Derek: Hey.

Counter lady: Hey, this young one here wants to sleep the night here, it's 80 gold for one night.

Derek: Jeez, that's a good chunk right there!

Counter lady: It's the price, sorry.

Derek sighed, then gave Frisk permission to use her gold to sleep there.

Frisk: Yes.

Counter Lady: Alright…

She said it in a happy tune

Counter lady: Just 80 gold.

Frisk put 80 gold on the counter, and Derek gave a slight wave towards Frisk, who waved back.

Counter lady: Are you gonna sleep here?

Derek: Nah, going to Grillby's.

CL: Alright, have a nice day.

Derek: You to.

Derek walked outside again, hands back in his pockets. He walks into Grillby's, which they're the bartender is literally made of fire.

Derek: This place just keeps getting better and better.

Derek walked up to the counter, asking what Grillby had in his menu for food and drinks.

Grillby: Burgers, sandwiches, water, and some others.

Derek: Burger, meat cheese ketchup only, and just get me a glass, I'll fill it up with water.

Grillby: Alright.

Derek sat there for a bit, got his burger and glass, which he filled with water, then eat and drank them. As he was sitting there, leaning on the counter, someone sat next to him.

Sans: Hey.

Derek: Oh, hey Sans.

Sans: How's the thing going with papyrus?

Derek: Ok, by what I see it as.

Sans: Ok, that's good.

Derek looked around, noticing things looked…..frozen, stopped in time.

Derek: Sans?

Sans: Don't worry about it.

Derek calmed down a little, trusting in Sans to not hurt him.

Sans: Look, when you came down here with, what was their name?

Derek: Frisk.

Sans: Frisk, that was it. When you to came down here, to the underground, I mean, you had a strange presence illuminating around you, like one that I know of.

Derek: I can tell, you we're similar to. Felt weird when we first met.

Sans: yeah, I can tell. I saw your expression, and I event felt a glimpse of you in the ruins.

Derek: Guess there's something special with me, huh?

Sans: Yeah, it's hard to describe, but it's like you're familiar, you know?

Derek: Not exactly, but I guess I get it.

Sans: Just, listen, at the other side of town, Papyrus is waiting for you to fight him. Try not to hurt him, alright?

Derek: Yeah, I got it. Pretty sure Frisk already has it.

Sans: Alright, thanks, We'll talk after the fight.

Derek: Alright, we'll talk later.

Time seemed to resume again.

Sans: Yeah, see ya.

Sans got up from where he sat, and walked off, than Frisk came in after him.

Frisk: Hey.

Derek: Hey, what you doing? Thought you we're gonna go to sleep in the inn.

Frisk: I did, for about 5 minutes, then I felt rested, so they gave me my money back.

Derek chuckled.

Frisk: What?

Derek: Nothing, come on, let's go, quote on quote, fight Papyrus.

Frisk: Yes!

Derek and Frisk walk out of Grillby's, and to the other side of town, where they meet Papyrus.

Pap: HUMANS! LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE….THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER.

Derek smirked when he heard this, being a big fan of pasta dishes.

Pap: THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS.

Frisk smiled at this, as she's solved most of the puzzles.

Pap: THE DESIRE TO HAVE SOME REALLY COOL SMART PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE COOL. THIS FEELINGS…...THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE HOW IT MUST FEEL TO BE THAT WAY.

Derek had his hat's shadow over his eyes now, looking down at that, for some reason.

Pap: AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE.

Derek sighed.

Pap: I PITY YOU...LONELY HUMANS. WORRY NOT! AS YOU TWO SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR…..NO. NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG. I CAN'T BE YOU'RE FRIEND!

Derek looked up, a little confused, so was Frisk, except on a larger scale.

Pap: YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER….OF THE ROYAL GUARD!

Derek gives a smile, ready to fight papyrus. He gets his walkman out and played a song he called 'Bonetrousle.'

Pap: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMAN!

Derek: Oh, nothing, just amping up this battle.

End chapter 4


	14. Chapter 5

Begin chapter 5

Derek was looking straight at Papyrus, looking eager to see how powerful this skeleton can be, and see if it's gonna be a 'good fight.' Papyrus sent out his first attack, with Derek ready, but the attacks were to low for them to touch Derek or even Frisk.

Derek: Uhhh, was that supposed to happen.

Pap: YES!

Derek looked confused, and began to be disappointed. Papyrus looked slightly mad at this, which then he sent out his Fabled blue attack out of nowhere.

Derek: Don't move, Frisk.

The attacks passed right through them, none of them hurting either of them, though most of them we're focused on Derek.

Derek: Hah, looks like you're fabled 'blue attack' didn't wo-

Derek's heart felt cold suddenly, and he was stumbling now.

Pap: Hah, you're blue now.

Derek looked down, and there was a small blue glow coming from his heart, now the attacks that couldn't reach him before,he felt now that his entire body was connected to his soul, meaning that those low attacks could hit him. His soul now feels like it has weight as well.

Derek: Rgh, kid, you alright?

He looked towards frisk, who had the same glow on them. An attack came from Papyrus, the one that couldn't reach Derek or Frisk's soul, but as they loom closer, Derek felt like this was gonna hurt, sliding in front of Frisk to take the hit. Upon touching him, his entire body felt a jolt of pain throughout his body. He clenched his heart, kneeling on the ground. The next one loomed closer to them.

Frisk: Derek, what happened?

Derek: Got hurt by it, don't know what to do, you got a plan?

Frisk thought for a moment, then had an idea.

Frisk: Maybe we just jump them.

Derek: Guess we can try.

The next attack was just about to hit Derek, than Derek sprang up from his kneeling position.

Derek: Good, we may feel completely different in weight, but we can still jump as easy.

Frisk jumped the attack once it reached them.

Derek: Yeah, you got it. Alright, we can-

A random bone hit Derek in the face, knocking him off his feet. He clenched his face in pain. Papyrus looked sorry for this.

Derek: Aaahhahaaa. Damn, that hurt! Ahhahaa…

Frisk: You alright?

Derek sat up, still holding his forehead with his right hand.

Derek: Yeah, I'm ok. Just get ready for the next attack.

Derek stood up, straightening his hat.

Derek: Alright papyrus, I'm ready now.

The fight had really started now, both Frisk and Derek we're dodging attack after attack, only being hit about 3 times out of all of them.

Papyrus: ALRIGHT, HUMANS, IT'S TIME FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!

The humans looked prepared to face off against a magic control capable of nearly bending time and space. When Papyrus sent his attack, a dog whimper would be heard.

Derek: What?

Papyrus looked behind him, to see a dog chewing on a bone.

Pap: HEY, THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK, GET OUT OF HERE DOG.

The dog got up and brought the dog with him.

Pap: HEY, GET BACK HERE!

Papyrus sighed heavily.

Pap: I'LL JUST HAVE TO DO A REALLY COOL NORMAL ATTACK.

Papyrus sent out another attack, with a load of random objects being thrown out, including the dog with the bone, than the words spelled out in bones 'COOL DUDE,' they both dodged it, until Frisk got caught on the L, then Frisk took multiple attacks, one after another.

Derek: Frisk! Frisk, you alright!

Frisk looked at Derek, breathing heavily, shivering.

Frisk: Yeah, I'm, I'm…

She fell, face flat on the ground. Derek eyes opened wide, Papyrus stopped all attacks, and begin to smile, while walking towards Frisk. Derek tried to check Frisk's pulse, by what he learned from TV in the coffee shop he went to, and he felt a small pulse.

Papyrus: HAHA, I HAVE KNOCKED OUT THE HUMAN!

Derek: What? You were meaning to knock us out?

Papyrus nodded his head.

Derek: Huh, forgot about that.

Pap: ABOUT WHAT?

Derek: Nothing.

A small dim light of red was lit out, only now of Derek noticing it.

Pap: WHAT WAS THAT?

Derek: I think it was their heart.

Pap: I'V NEVER SEEN THAT BEFORE.

Derek: Huh, well, maybe you're attack has changed since the last time you used it.

Derek picked Frisk up, giving them to Papyrus.

Derek: Well, you captured Frisk, I guess.

Pap: WOWIE! YOU'RE REALLY SURE?

Derek: Yeah, don't worry, Frisk wasn't to upset about the idea anyways, I mean, you're awesome!

Pap: REALLY?

Derek: Mhm, I don't think they will be bothered about being captured by you. But, to be honest, they're not gonna be sent away, right?

Papyrus looked at Frisk in his arms, then shook his head no.

Pap: I MAY BECOME FAMOUS FOR CAPTURING AND SENDING YOU AWAY, BUT I'LL NEVER FIND SUCH FRIENDSHIP!

Derek: Alright, and we'll be you're friend for the price of not sending us away.

Pap: REALLY?! WOWIE! I'VE MADE A FRIEND, NO, TWO FRIENDS!

Derek laughed.

Derek: Yeah, you made some...friends…..you made…..friends.

Pap: WHATS THE MATTER, HUMAN?

Derek: oh, just, the word 'friend,' i havent used that term in a long time, still gives me chills about it.

Pap: WHY, FRIENDS ARE SUCH NICE THINGS!

Derek: It's because I….I used to be friends with some other people, who…. weren't actually friends….

Derek hide his eyes with his hats shadow, putting his hands back in his pockets.

Derek: Don't worry about it, alright? We'll talk about it later...

Papyrus carried Frisk as they walked to his house, looking to his right he saw Derek looking down at the ground while they we're walking, he felt concerned, but felt now wasn't the time to consult a new friend on something bothering them. Papyrus opened the door, letting Derek in first. Derek raised his head, noticing Papyrus was letting him in.

Derek: Thanks.

Derek walked in, turning on the lights, covering his mouth with his fist while yawning.

Derek: So, this is your house, huh?

Pap: YES, THIS IS MY WONDERFUL HOME!

Derek: Neat.

Derek stretches his arms.

Derek: Man, you really tired me out they're, hey, you don't mind if I go to sleep, do you?

Pap: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALLOWS YOU TO SLEEP IN MY HOUSE.

Derek chuckled.

Derek: Thanks, Papyrus.

Derek jumped onto the couch, just now realizing his heart's still blue.

Derek: Hey, papyrus, mind turning this thing off?

Pap: OH, YES, ALMOST FORGOT.

Papyrus tapped Derek's chest, than the blue color would fade.

Derek: Thanks…

Derek closed his eyes, turning to look towards the inside of the couch.

Derek: Thanks, Papyrus.

Derek almost immediately went to sleep, as Papyrus was bringing Frisk upstairs, Sans came out, of his room, closing it behind him.

Sans: Hey, buddy.

Pap: HELLO BROTHER! I HAVE CAPTURED A HUMAN!

Sans: Nice job bro.

Pap: BUT, I HAVE PROMISED THE OTHER HUMAN THAT I SHALL NOT SEND THEM AWAY AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS BECOME THEIR FRIENDS.

Sans: That's cool, bro.

Paps: WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE? YOU RARELY COME OUT OF THAT ROOM.

Sans: I just came to get something to eat from the kitchen. Been hungry for awhile now.

Paps: PERHAPS I CAN MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI?

Sans: Nah, I'm fine, I just need a quick snack.

Sans gave a slight shrug, then walked off to the kitchen. Papyrus went into the attic, we're he placed Frisk inside the 'cage' in there, having them 'captured.'

Sans: Huh, he actually made friends with them.

Sans looked at Derek at the floor below on the couch, his eyes blackening.

Sans: You're real lucky pal.

His eyes turned back to normal, walking downstairs.

Sans: If things would have gone how I thought it would go, I would have to kill you by now, but you really surprised me kid.

End chapter 5


End file.
